


When [when]

by SnowySummer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A litttttllllleee bit of fluff if you squint on it, Blood, M/M, MAMA AU, Minor Character Death, Monster - Freeform, Violence, super power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySummer/pseuds/SnowySummer
Summary: Kill or killed. Late or too late.





	When [when]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #43
> 
> Well hello there, its fun writing this hahaha(eventho i need to rewrite it because i lost the latest data of my updte) but i hope you enjoy this fic and please do tell me what you think about this fic in comment section <3
> 
> thanks for the mods for your hard work!
> 
> and for the prompter i hope this reach your expectation~
> 
> Enjoy~

For centuries, it's been their nature, their instinct. Kill or killed. Minseok learned it hard way. He used to be a soft innocent kid, under the protection of his happy family. They lived in the small village far from the town. It's peaceful there, and nothing has gone wrong until the incident comes.

 

The elders used to say _“You should learn how to kill, to survive, kid.”_ to him, but he never takes it seriously. He hasn’t known the reason behind, he didn’t know. It was just another ordinary afternoon, he got assigned by his father to fetch his mother whom will be back soon from the riverside, washing their clothes. He goes happily as he bounced on his tiptoes, jumping to the riverside where he founded his mother trying to hold the heavy basket full of their still wet clothes. He runs to her and hugged her legs closely, his mother laughed softly at him. Her honey voice flow out in the air, soft features giving him a reassurement that his mother is a happy person with him in her hold.

 

He then helped his mother by holding the basket’s by the base because he wasn’t tall enough to compete with his mother. They walked back to the village with little Minseok chanting about the carver grandpa who teaches him some tips on carving wood and metal. It's been a peaceful afternoon until both of them saw big gray cloud flying above their village, followed by massive fire that could be seen so far away like from their positions now.

 

His mother lets a silent scream, and tug Minseok as he was at her holds and the basket at her another hand. They run straight passing over the forest, found it was indeed their village that was on fire.

 

That was how it started, now Minseok is here, fully knowing he is a monster human never liked and always wanted to kill. He will kill them first of course, that’s the only way for him to survive.

 

 

#

 

 

 _“—has been reported that the police found another monster and shot it in the place in words of safety. The witnesses sai—”_ Blink, the TV turned off.

 

“YAAHHH! Luhan! Why did you switch it off?!?”

 

“Stop listening to what media said, idiot. Didn’t you saw how big their head are with so much imagination without any fact? They are hyperbola-ing all the news just as if they knew the whole genesis and exodus.” Luhan sighs, his friends have been attracted to all this monster things since God realized when. It's not just Heechul, but also Key and Leeteuk. Luhan? He never really believed in what people said about those monsters, he knew parts of the truth.

 

“There are facts! Haven’t you saw the video when they caught them? They could control elements Luhan! It's amazing!!!”

 

“Yeah sure Heechul, it's amazing, but the government used that reason to kill them or making some unhumanly experiment using their body as the lab rat.”

 

Heechul sighs, finally giving up on the topic. Luhan is a scientist, a new one at that. He got hired by the country year ago and couldn’t be happier. The thing was, he accidentally found government’s deep secret. And he didn’t like it one a bit. _‘Red Force Project’_ is the experiment’s name. They kill as many monsters as possible and their bodies got relocated to the research center. They do anything they wanted to test and every monster that got killed, got killed under the name _“they are threatening”_ where in fact, government just kill them whenever they want to.

 

What Luhan hate is where he found out that those monsters aren’t _‘monster’_ -ly like what people said, they are human. If Luhan may say, they are just another human who got blessed with long age and powers, it doesn’t make any right for the normal human to penalize them just because they are different from the rest. Furious is understatement of what Luhan feels, he resigned from his position and got out of the government’s scientist line. He signs to private companies who by background, refuse to support the Red Force and instead trying to expose the truth to the world.

 

_They may be despicable for some people, but the one who judges them and killed them in name of despicable creature are the real despicable monster._

 

 

#

 

 

There is no light in the alley he is in. Walking through the shadow is one of the tricks to survive because it's better to not be seen than see any potential enemies out there. Its sting in there, garbage, expired food, vomit, blood. The moon is shining fully in the sky but we try to avoid it as he walks close to some high buildings.

 

A shadow appears close to the end of the alley, light hazel eyes locking with him. “They are here, they are searching for you.” The shadow says, his body got covered by black hoodie, cape got dragged until it covered his forehead.

 

“Where?”

 

“Everywhere.”

 

He runs his fingers through his hair, frustrated by the condition he is in. “I didn’t even do anything illegal this month.”

 

“You know they wouldn’t care even if you don’t.”

 

Russia, Poland, London, Singapore was the last country he remembered he was hiding at just for this year, and the last was China. They have chased him all the way and not even once they failed to make Minseok kill at least ten of them.

 

March 18 when they were chasing him in London, they also succeed to capture a shadow, they caged him by siphoning electromagnetic wave through his whole body, Minseok saved that person and now he is there informing him how the force is still searching for him. For all the centuries, Minseok has learned to not kill who didn’t have any will to kill him and his instinct is proved right when Kim Jongin is still loyal to follows him until now, until South Korea, hiding every time but come to save him before it's too late.

 

And after all, Jongin should really always hide as he isn’t some elements monster. He wouldn’t be free if the force has caged him and Minseok was the one who ordered him to do so.

 

“You sho—“ Red dots appear on both of their chests, Minseok’s word got cut off and they are off guard of what to come.

 

“HANDS—”

 

Minseok saw four men in their black uniforms, holding a large gun in their hand with purple glow shining, showing the outline of the weapon. “RUN!!!” he shouts to Jongin, reaching him and dug him down the same time when the men continued “—UP!” and shot them with the gun who produce a purple line of lacer.

 

They are out from the purple line but when they adjust with the minimum light and what happened, they found the trail of the purple line has melted to the ground. Minseok is sure he isn’t the only one who lost his color by what he saw. They have never done this until now, they never really tried to kill them by some weapon like this. The farthest thing that happened was the electromagnetic wave in a big scale machine and some bazooka. But some of them could control the metal and it’s a thing, this laser isn’t.

 

“Run! Jongin! GO!”

 

“I said put yo—”

 

“What about you?!”

 

“—ur hands up!”

 

“I will survive!”

 

“B-but—”

 

“WE WILL—”

 

“ **GO!!!** ”

 

“SHOOT YOU!”

 

Jongin disappear from where he was beside Minseok, the purple line once again are there, really close with Minseok’s head but he succeeds to move his body first.

 

Two of them start to move towards him, he can’t go anywhere since it’s the dead end, they start getting another weapon from their pockets and Minseok can’t risk it. With Jongin going back to hide, now he is all alone like how he used to be.

 

He stands on his instinct, taking a deep breath and leads both of his hand up, palms facing them.

 

If they want death, then Minseok will give it.

 

 

#

 

 

Another day passes for Luhan. Today he got assigned to communicate with a victim they succeed to save from the government. It’s a boy, or what looked like a boy. He said he is five hundred and thirty-three years old next year and who is Luhan to not believe the boy?

 

Kyungsoo is his name. He told him how for a long time he and many of them always succeed to save themselves from the government using their power to help them. They used to succeed until news about the ‘new weapon’ appears and brought lot of them into nightmares. Kyungsoo didn’t believe it until he got caught by one.

 

_“I could control the earth, but even the thickest layer of the element couldn’t protect me. The purple light got through it, and I couldn’t touch it with my element. It melts everything in its line, I lost.”_

By what the owl boy said, lot of them lost alongside him, some died by the purple weapon, the rest got brought to the laboratory. Kyungsoo was a lucky one, when he escaped, Luhan’s company was near his location and could help him to give him extra protection.

 

Now they knew that the red force has another secret on their sleeves.  They need to act fast before more victims fall. Humanity needed its justice. _They_ are part of them.

 

 

 

 

He arrived at his apartment but got frustrated when he finds his air conditioner didn’t work at all. It has happened often, he already called the fixer but they will only come next week because they are full of reservation until then.

 

Seoul didn’t help him at all, the whole citizens are breathing in pollution, oxygens are limited at its best. Sighing, Luhan made his way by opening the door to his balcony. Just as he opens it, the view of another building got half blocked by purple line that reaches to the sky. Taken aback, he jumps and scrambles to look down where the line comes.

 

 _“Purple light”_ He remembers what Kyungsoo said. He finds what he is looking for from his sixth-floor apartment. It's quite dark in the alley near the dumping place, but he could recognize five men, five. Two was down, kissing the ground but near them is what seemed like a big weapon with purple light at their centers. The other men that holding the same thing are standing and shooting another purple thing to the man who didn’t hold the weapon, the bare-handed man with white hair keep running from here to where, avoiding the light in that narrow alley.

 _He must be a ‘monster’,_ Luhan conclude. If that weapon is what Kyungsoo has mentioned, then the white-haired man is currently chased by the Red Force. It must be it. With determined mind, he runs out from his room, didn't care to lock it first as he jumps to the lift.

 

 

 

He arrived at the alley maybe around ten minutes after he saw the light. All men were down, melted bricks, wall and things are everywhere, smells of garbage and blood mixed into one disgusting smell. Four men and four weapons are on the ground, lifeless. In the middle of the alley and all the chaos, stood the white-haired man, panting slightly as he clenches his hand.

 

Bloods seeps from the white-haired man’s torn gray jacket, making the jacket have patch of darker color. His right cheeks got wounded and black liquid seeps from it too. He looks like an ethereal mess.

 

Another thing that caught Luhan’s attention was the ground, freezing ground to be exact, and some place of the wall that got freeze beside the melted place. Ice.

 

Sound of busy streets and the boy’s hard panting fill the cold air. What Luhan do next surprise the man. Luhan runs to him, careful enough to not to slip on the freezing ground and take the man’s wrist as Luhan lead them getting out from the alley, entering the apartment’s main hall and enter the lift.

 

In the lift, he wraps his jacket that he used before to the white-haired man’s body, taking him close to him.

 

When they finally arrive at Luhan’s apartment, he brings him to the bathroom, sitting the man in the closed toilet seat and run to his room, searching things to treat the man. He came back to the bathroom with his t-shirt, loose pants and treatments.

 

Without waiting any longer, he strides to the man, gently tugging his own jacket that he has wrapped towards the boy before and taking it out, same as the man’s own jacket and bloody shirt. Luhhan flinch when he saw so many wounds was on the boy, and the blood… it’s black.

 

Even hoping he could just take his eyes off the man’s wound, he couldn’t help himself to clean the wound slowly with cotton wetted by alcohol and clean the messy blood with a fabric.

 

The man slightly flinches every time the cold cotton touch his wound, but he let Luhan do it. His bottom was saved, it's only his upper body that receives such a big impact. When Luhan finally treats all the man’s wounds, he brings his t-shirt close and carefully wore it to the man. “Come on, you will catch a cold,” He said without really realizing he was telling his thought out loud.

 

The man scoffed but amusement in his eyes, “ _I’m_ the cold, don’t you remember?”

 

“Ahh… Yes, of course, silly me,” Luhan chuckled to himself, slowly guiding the man to his bed. “I’m Luhan, what's your name?”

 

The man was quiet for a while until he said his name with his soft and small voice, “Minseok, Kim Minseok,”

 

Luhan hums, “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“You sure?”

 

Minseok nods. Confuse on what to reply, Luhan just nods back and there they are, silence ensues with Minseok sit on Luhan’s bed and Luhan standing in front him.

 

What breaks their silence is a man who appears out of nowhere between them. “Minseok!”

 

The man’s head goes left and right instantly, frustrated, until he leads it down and saw Minseok that he finally calm down. He kneels and takes Minseok’s hand in his. “I thought they got you…” Minseok shakes his head and his lips slightly upturned at the end, not forming facial smile but leading to so.

 

Just then that he finally recognizes Luhan’s presence. He got up suddenly, taking Minseok’s hand with him as Minseok stumbles to the man’s back. “Who are you?!” Shouts him, a knife already on his left hand as his right still holding Minseok.

 

“Jongin, it's alright,” Minseok says, trying to prevent Jongin’s left hand going further nearing Luhan. “He is Luhan, he helped me with my wounds,”

 

“No, Hyung, _who is he_?” Minseok stilled, realizing that yes he knew Luhan’s name, but not who is him? why did he helps him? why didn't he run away from the scene? why did he know how to treat Minseok’s wound and not questioning his black blood? who is him?

 

Alerts also bath over Minseok, he took steps back, taking Jongin to also do the same.

 

Luhan takes his hands up, signing them that he means no harm, “I’m sorry that I haven't introduced myself properly, but really, no harm intended. I'm Xiao Luhan, I'm a researcher that used to be in government’s side until I know about _The Force_ that I sign out,” Minseok and Jongin took another step back when ‘the force’ was out from Luhan’s mouth. “I'm not on their side, now I'm a researcher in Dandelion Laboratory, we are under private company that want The Force to got expose to public,”

 

Jongin still hesitates to believe Luhan even when his words do shine sincerity. “Why should we believe you?”

 

“I-” Luhan’s reply got cut when his door got opened, Kyungsoo entering from it without care to the world, headphone sticking in his ears.

 

“You took my paper with yo- Minseok?” His wide eyes get wider if it's possible, headphone fall to his shoulder when he pulls it with his hand, entire body stopping in motion just when his eyes found their condition.

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

Minseok strides to Kyungsoo’s side, Jongin’s knife already secured in his own pocket. “Where have you been?! Why are you here?” His hand goes to touch Kyungsoo in here and there, as if making sure he has no wounds.

 

“I- They got me… but I escaped,”

 

“I searched you when I arrived but no trace of you, what happened?”

 

Kyungsoo took a seat in Luhan’s working chair, Minseok sits at his previous place, Jongin beside him, Luhan forgot even if he was almost killed before and as the owner of the place.

 

It turns out that the traveler Minseok met with Kyungsoo and his family three hundred years back when Kyungsoo’s family was hiding in Colorado the same time when Minseok was there. Kyungsoo told how when one night he was only going back from the market near his place that three men appear and shotted him with purple line that he couldn't control and when he thought he could escape, they manhandled him and knock him down, his left leg got shot.

 

“ _Purple?_ Is it that thing that could melt anything?”

 

“Yes, have you seen it?”

 

“They tried to capture us with it.”

 

“Who is their target?” Jongin asks, Luhan almost said ‘everyone’ when Kyungsoo beat him to it.

 

“The royal tribe,”

 

“You didn't said anything about tribe…” Luhan says, feeling betrayed that Kyungsoo didn't believe him enough to tell him the full version of his mind.

 

“You wouldn't get it anyway,” Kyungsoo reply, stating the fact that even though Luhan care for them it's not enough, there is place he couldn't get because he has no enough knowledge on it.

 

Minseok seems to catch the positiveness sliding out from Luhan, somehow, he didn't want it to happen. “We have tribes, used to have. Every tribe is a family, having the same power, the same _‘Monster’_ in themselves. As we already been there since this world knows words than tribe, we call it tribes. We move, live, together, far away from human as we don't want to disturb them. When human finally sees us as threat, they tried to annihilate every tribe as much as possible. Honestly, I think every other from us was more than capable to defend ourselves, to kill those humans that didn't see the truth that we mean no harm, but elders were too naive just because they didn't want to kill humans, reasoning they didn't know what they do and shadow was eating them. Twelve tribes remain the longest, they move to protect the other, the people who didn't have any protection left. Until they themselves got annihilated too. One by one, everyone started to gone, leaving us, who was saved to move individually, live individually as tribes already gone. No men should know about tribes anymore, it's already gone long ago even when their generation are still here.”

 

That's a lot of information Luhan got just with one-time Minseok opened his mouth, and he felt thankful that the white-haired man spare his time to let Luhan know, because he is sure both Jongin and Kyungsoo already know about it.

 

“Who’s left?” Minseok asks Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo seems hesitate a lot, his eyes wondering anywhere but Minseok as if he is too scared to tell the truth, gone his straightforward and sarcasm self, but at the end, he sighs, “Baekhyun. I, you, Baekhyun and him. No one left,” he says, darting his eyes to the man beside Minseok, Jongin.

 

Jongin is more than surprised, “How…?”

 

“I’m old enough to know what's your power, _kid_ ,” Jongin gasps loudly, “I'm not a kid!” He says, stomping his foot at the ground, Kyungsoo scoffs.

 

“Sure, _kid_ , just born one hundred years ago and you want to say you aren't a kid? My age five times a lot more than yours.”

 

Minseok thinks hard, he needs to save them, his friends, his people… “Jongin, you should go with Kyungsoo.”

 

“What?! With this old man? No way!”

 

“Minseok is older than me and you called me old man? Excuse you,”

 

“Then where will you go?”

 

Minseok was taken aback by Jongin’s question, where will he go? He doesn't know… He just needs to be somewhere, to make plans, to prepare for war if needed to, but he didn't know where to go. It's almost like every country in the earth has been stepped by his feet. If the only one left are them, four of them, he didn't know where to go anymore.

 

He has been traveling alone, from place to place, but mostly he used his friends' property, used their old house, used their hospitality, sleep in their house. His royal’s friends, and now most of them have already been caught.

 

Between them, he is the most wanted because of his tribe, his tribe was the main protector, the most active tribe to help the other, even when they were eliminated first, they have left many memories and build many hopes back. Minseok is the last one, yet he still saves the other like one tribe saving another.

 

He is the most wanted because of it.

 

If he goes to Baekhyun, it would be dangerous for Baekhyun, Red Force must really an eye to him, if they haven't find Baekhyun, they will the minute Baekhyun is with him. Kyungsoo is practically saved if this ‘Dandelion lab’ was really helping them. Jongin should be saved too, if anything happens to him or Kyungsoo, when he finally has all his power back, he could teleport the two of them to any hiding place.

 

But it's too dangerous if Minseok be with them. Anyone could be caught and if things so for the worst, he couldn't do anything.

 

“You could stay with me.” Luhan butt in. All eyes turn to him.

 

“What?” Minseok whispers in disbelieve.

 

“I said, you could stay with me.” he repeats.

 

“No can do, you cou-”

 

“That's a great idea!” Kyungsoo chirps, sounds not like himself at all.

 

“No, Kyungsoo, he could get hurt,” Minseok says, frowning when he thinks of the innocent human getting shot by the purple thing.

 

“No Minseok, we already know the last place you could hide to is here, South Korea, where all the royals gather. You will not go too far as I think you will try to save all of them, but at the same time they must have known your presence, all eyes may be already on you. Once you alone, far from us, no one could imagine what will they do,”

 

“Also, I will not let you go… I need to save them too. If you go alone, then what about me? Only waiting for you without even knowing you already in move or not? Not gonna happen. You stay here. Luhan is more than capable to girly shrieks for help.”

 

All things Minseok want to say back lost at Kyungsoo’s last sentence, girly shrieks echo in the room. Both Jongin and Kyungsoo tries to hide their laughter. “I’M MANLY JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION!” Minseok is a little bit different, he let a smile on his face, not trying to hide it.

 

“No manly man exclaim that they are manly, Luhan. So suit yourself,”

 

After a lot of discussing-mostly Kyungsoo refused to let Minseok go anywhere- Minseok finally relents to stay with Luhan who has offered his place to him.

 

“You will not go save them without me, okay?” After nodding, Minseok saw Kyungsoo and hesitant Jongin trailing after him get out of Luhan’s apartment.

 

They are left alone, Luhan and him alone. they stood there, Minseok’s back at Luhan because he was at the front when Kyungsoo and Jongin leave. “Um… you could take the bed, I will take the couch. But sorry for the air, my air conditioner breaks, it will be really hot at night…” Luhan says and Minseok once again could only smile. What is wrong with him? He hasn't smiled this often just in a few hours…

 

“Don't you remember? I could control ice.” He reminds him as he turns to look at the dumbfounded Luhan. “Yes, yes, of course… why do I become sillier since I met you? I swear usually I'm not this stupid,” He mutters, turning around to take a glass of water. Minseok shrugged, bringing his palm near each other and suddenly, the apartment got colder some degree below. A girly shriek rise once again, and amused smile blooms too from the white-haired man.

 

 

#

 

 

Luhan really takes his words seriously, because when Minseok sleeps, he thought Luhan would join him since it's his bed after all and Luhan is taller than him and by what Minseok saw, the couch is a medium size couch, which means it wouldn't let Luhan sleep to his fullest.

 

But when Minseok wakes up, he found he is alone at Luhan’s bed and also, a blanket hovered above him. He didn't remember needing or getting any blanket. He found Luhan on the couch, his body shrunk as he tried to be one with the couch.

 

Minseok walks to him, bent down and pokes his cheek. “Don't you have works?” Luhan only grunts, not answering him.

 

Minseok tried once again but only receive the same response. Not having any patience left because he is kind of hungry and grumpy today, he let his power out from the tip of his index finger that keep poking Luhan’s cheek.

 

Suddenly Luhan jumps and the same girly shriek comes out from his mouth. “ENEMY!” he shouts and Minseok could only stare at his doe eyes that goes wide and slightly parted mouth with saliva dripping out from it.

 

“Waking up in Saturday morning is an enemy?” Minseok asks, eyebrow lift up, “Good hypothesis,” He continues. Just when Luhan lowered his gaze-same case where Jongin needs to look down until he realizes Minseok- that his doe eyes turn half-lidded.

 

“You are the culprit!” He says and Minseok nods, of course it was him who else?

 

“I’m hungry and my friends have never let me feel hunger so you better give me something.

 

Luhan sighs, going to bathroom to wash his sleepy head, he never thought the cute white-haired man will be this demandingly cute. Oops.

 

When they finally have their breakfast together, Minseok ask for any information that Luhan have, in return he will tell what he knows.

 

“We don't know much, but we know where their main base is even tho there is no blue map for their place. We thought they were eliminating you one by one, we didn't know that they are targeting what Kyungsoo said as royals. I have contact the other researcher to clean your mess last night and they said they will examine the weapon. Until then I don't know anything. I'm not working on weekend so the researcher that works in the weekend that knows the information of the weapon live from the lab.”

 

That's what Luhan says.

 

“Royals was called for twelve tribes, tribes that contributed the most for our safety and for any other tribes. When people started to erase our presence by killing our family, not all of us could be saved but at least one from each tribe survived. We travel to save ourselves, erasing our tracks so no one could find us, yet we met each other intention or unintentionally. Like Gods has destined us to met. Some of us finally decided to stay, stay in one place and just stay. By generations, the only travelers that were left were me and Jongin. The other decides to stick close to each other, neither they stay in South Korea or China. That's all, I didn't know about the weapon, it was my first time seeing it.” Minseok pays back.

 

At Monday, Luhan got a phone call from his friends, telling him that the purple weapon was deathly, like nothing could examine it, they receive none information as the weapon melt anything that goes near it.

 

Maybe disappointment clearly wash over Minseok’s face when he hears it that make Luhan envelop him into a hug. It was just two day and three night, but both of them has already achieved a comfort zone in each other, it's a bit weird for both of them, but nothing bad happened so far, they could trust each other just fine and what's not?

 

Even it's a bit(lot) weird they didn't really mind it. Minseok like to tease Luhan about everything, demanding the human even Luhan was the owner of the place and Luhan as a human, didn't want to kill him. Luhan also didn't really mind, he finds a _‘monster’_ that was so unique, just like human. “We will find something,” he promises, not even sure what he could promise to the white-haired man.

 

Minseok returns the hug, his hand circling the human’s waist as he snuggles his head to Luhan’s shoulder. “Let's hope so,” he says instead, fully knowing Luhan’s words have no promise that he could hold to.

 

Luhan takes day off for a week, deciding that he needs to make Minseok feels welcomed and not feeling alone when he goes to his works in the future, so he stays. They have become quite domestic out of nowhere, but no one minds it, even Kyungsoo that by Wednesday merge to Luhan’s apartment to only find them watching titanic with Minseok got enveloped in Luhan’s hold and Luhan’s head leaning in Minseok’s head because he already falls asleep.

 

Saturday. The day where Luhan officially didn't need to work anything or worry about his day off already finished that all hell broke loose.

 

Luhan and Minseok are having breakfast with take-out Luhan have fetched from Chinese restaurant near his apartment. They are talking about cats when out of nowhere, Jongin appear. His face full of horror. “HE IS GONE!” Jongin shouts.

 

Minseok stand right away, holding Jongin’s shoulder to calm him down, “Who is gone?” He tries to be calm but Luhan knew Minseok already suspect who.

 

“Kyungsoo! H-he… Hyung… He… He just gone this morning, h-he said he needs to receive a call… but h-he never came back…” Hearing it directly, Minseok’s scene become paler, the color is near with his white hair.

 

“Who called him?” He breaths out, the room turns colder, colder to the point a human-like Luhan couldn't take it. Luhan shivers up and curls himself, taking his knees so he could hug it and maybe found warm in it.

 

Minseok notice it, he sighs frustratedly, the temperature back to normal as he hugs Luhan’s curled body in his chair.

 

“B-Byun… Byun something… I only saw Byun when the calls come,”

 

Its when Minseok gone, Jongin didn't even saw him go as snow falls heavily in the room, no trace of footsteps has been seen as the snow cover the entire apartment.

 

 

#

 

 

November, early November. Yet it's already snowing, breaking news everywhere are telling how the sudden snow rain falls on South Korea, especially Seoul when in fact snow just starts usually in late November or early December. No weather forecast has seen this coming.

 

Of course no one saw this coming, no one really knows about Minseok. The _only monster_ from Himalaya that survive over more than one thousand years. No human has live that long.

 

It was autumn, they lived in subtropical pine forest, even when they are winter creature, they want to let the winter animals have their own place, so that's why their tribe lives in the subtropical forest. A bit far away from the snow mountain also far away from humans.

 

The day when his mother left him in the forest, covering him with the basket full of clothes, kissing him and tell him how much his parents love him, just for to run towards their place, that's also the day the snowy mountain move into the pine forest.

 

Little Minseok strides to the burned village of him, finding nothing more than corpse, black blood, torn fabric, weapon, and **humans.**

_Kill or killed._

 

#

 

 

He knows their location thanks to Luhan. Even if Luhan didn't tell him, the snow will. Yet he is thankful towards Luhan.

 

Having someone, having family is such a blessing, Minseok has lost his blood-related family, his tribes, but he hasn't lost his friends yet. Yet.

 

For him, he has life too long, if he needs to sacrifice himself for the other younger, then so be it. He is sure if Kris or Suho made it alive and he isn't, they will take over his place, securing the other, helping their kind, traveling, replacing his title as _‘The Travelling Snow’_.

 

Without any hesitation, he made his way inside the tall building. Government's. Every footstep of his produce an icing track, above him are clouds, with snow falling from it. The sliding door opens, letting him in, the guards already freeze even before they touch him, snow already suffocates them.

 

With every step he took, every lives he take with the snow, as it is his body start to turns him from the tip. His real form, his tribe’s, his family’s.

 

People may ask why they have been called _‘Monster’_ , old human has been passing about them as Monster because maybe, they saw the truth, the real them. It's not just about their power, it's about their mind, their heart, their form.

 

Minseok becomes taller, ice under him, his body starts to get covered by thick ice, every part with no exception, as his suits.

 

Time when he reaches the top floor, no one trailing after him as all of them has been dead, he found the place. The spacious place that has his kind in glass tubes, unconscious.

 

Twelve tubs are at the center of the floor, making a hexagon. Three are empty, nine are not.

 

He saw a little phoenix flying above one of the tubes, he destroys that tubes. Tall man falls to his knees, trying to get his breathing. Minseok saw another creature, a tiny bunny water, he also destroys the tube below it.

 

But that's it, no other creature are flying above any tubes. There is no golem above Kyungsoo’s, no pigeon above Baekhyun’s, no dragon above Kris’. He lost himself.

 

His whole body turns into ice three meters tall. Snow falls all at once at the place, breaking every tube. But no one stands except Chanyeol and Suho that has come to Minseok’s side and tried to calm him down. “Hyung, do you hear me?” Suho tried, hoping to God that Minseok will not lose himself, not again.

 

“Min Hyung, please… stop,” Chanyeol pleads.

 

The two of them aren't older than Minseok, but they know about _the event_ , because when Suho was born, the event was still going. And for Chanyeol, the effect of the event that has happened years ago still impact his tribes.

 

Himalaya is the one who starts it. Minseok is _the one_ who got the _Monster_ degree. The day when he found he was all alone, it's not just the forest that turns into ice. It's almost the entire earth that was freezing. He lost himself at that time, elders from every tribe come to the rescue, trying to fix the event but no one can do anything.

 

Over years, the snow starts to melt, but the effect was still there. Chanyeol that born so far far away from Himalaya even received it, no volcano was active. The lava still freezes and even the Phoenix couldn't do anything but wait. Sun could only stare.

 

Wait until the child of Himalaya awoke from his deep slumber since he freezes the entire earth, because anything received by giving sacrifices.

 

Minseok may live more than thousand years, but he was asleep for four hundred years back then.

 

Their pleads have no effect on Minseok, they felt how the air turn piercing through their skin, breathing is harder than when they were at the tubes, the piercing feeling is hurt more than the purple thing.

 

A man entered the floor from the elevator, wearing nice black suits, strolling into their place with smirks in his face.

 

“Never thought that what elders said about you was true.” The man said, his doe eyes with wrinkles in his eyes stand out.

 

“You better take steps back,” Chanyeol says with weak voice,

 

“Or what fire boy? You couldn't even get your voice in this temperature, fire couldn't do anything for now.”

 

“But water can.” Suho then leads his index finger to point to the man, water follows his move but freezes in the middle of their way.

 

“Only to get frozen.” The man chuckled.

 

Minseok’s red eyes that have gone out of control locks with the man’s. He freeze him, but not before the man said “Remember my words,”

 

Just by then the ice that has been guarding his body disappear, he falls backward, good thing Chanyeol and Suho are there.

 

Suho command Chanyeol to took Minseok out, as he will take care of their unconscious fellow.

 

Chanyeol took Minseok outside of the buildings, breaking the window and ride his phoenix as they finally reach the grounds and he lay Minseok’s body in his hold. The world is still covered by thick snow, Chanyeol didn't care, what he cares now is **when**. Their oldest now back to his deep sleep, like a Yeti in summer, like his monster. When will he be back?

 

Luhan and Kai appear there, Kai has teleport both of them to where Minseok is, only to find a sleeping beauty.

 

“W-what happened?” Luhan cries out softly, thinking that he was too late.

 

“He is sleeping…”

 

“For how long?” Jongin asks. He as a royal know about Minseok even before the traveler saved him. he knows about it.

 

“I don't know.” Chanyeol answers.

 

Luhan has take Minseok’s to his body, hugging the white-haired man and stifling his cries. “W-when you wake up… hopefully everything will be fine… We will find things, things to make a better place… When it happens, I will teach you more on how to love than to kill, because love could also kill you-” Luhan brings Minseok’s hand to his left chest, where Luhan’s heartbeat harshly “-from inside.”

 

 

#

 

 

April 20th 1795. Manchester.

 

Minseok walks in park full newly back to life flowers, green dominated the most. His straight walk got blocked when a man, dressed in dark brown jacket, doe eyes and wrinkles in his face smiled to him.

 

“Sir?” Minseok asked because the man start to creep him by just mere stare.

 

the man laughed, “Ah I'm so sorry for staring, it's just you look the same age as my son. What's your tribe, kid?” The man asked.

 

Minseok took steps back, readying himself to run because the man has recognized him as one of the _Monster_ without him showing it. Minseok knew he was totally covered up and nothing out of place will tell anyone that he is a _monster._

 

“I will tell you, if you tell me yours.” He decided to reply.

 

The man smiled wider, “good answer kid, I'm from here, Manchester. Now, where do you come from?”

 

“Himalaya…” He said. The man smiled again.

 

“I believe my son will be happy to know you, you two will be good friends one day.”

 

“Where is your son, sir?”

 

“On the way to the earth, he will be born in nineteen ninety as human, he will know nothing, but my blood runs inside of him.”

 

Crept up, Minseok just nodded and go back to where he stayed, Baekhyun’s place.

 

“I met a man who said his tribe is here, will be having son in next hundred years and will be a good match with me.” Minseok trailed, telling his best friend his day.

 

“Oh, don't mind him. They are the telekinetic tribe, some of them are a bit too crazy for their own good.”

 

Minseok nodded.

 

 

 

 

**_“my blood runs inside of him,”_ **

 


End file.
